Laura James
Laura James is a British female professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career KnokX Pro Academy (2013-2014) James debuted in June 2012. The following year, she began her career wrestling first at the KnokX Pro Academy (KPA) where she trained. On August 17, 2013, James made her Knokx Pro debut at KPA KnokXperience where she teamed with Kiara Dillon in a tag match won by Gabriella Cruz & Jezette. She returned the following month for the September 7 edition of KPA KnokXperience teaming with Pedro in a mixed tag match won by EyeZ In Disguise & Jezette. She returned two months later on November 16 at KPA Thanksgiving Turmoil, where she appeared in two separate title matches contested as battle royals, including a battle royal for the Urban Empire Championship and another match for the KPA European Cruiserweight Championship. She wrestled her final KPA match on February 15, 2014 at KPA KnokX V in a singles match won by Blue Holiday. Global Force Wrestling (2015) James made her GFW debut at The Orleans Arena at Las Vegas, Nevada on August 21 on GFW Amped where she was in a GFW Women's Championship tournament qualifying match that also included Katarina Waters which was ultimately won by Amber Gallows. Alternative Wrestling Show (2015-2017) On January 21, 2015 at AWS A New Year To Remember, James made her debut, in a match won by Datura. James returned four months later on May 30 at AWS Ladies Night, in a match won by Nicole Savoy. On August 29 at AWS Going Head To Head, James won her first match, defeating Sage Sin Supreme. Returning the following year on September 24, 2016 at AWS Ladies Night 2, James wrestled two matches, beginning with a singles victory over Shotzi Blackheart. She later teamed with Héctor Canales, Holidead, Raze and Shayna Baszler in a tag match won by HATE (Che Cabrera, Peter Avalon, Ray Rosas, Rico Dynamite & Tito Escondido). Two months later on November 26 at AWS Just Another Damn Turkey, James and Heather Monroe teamed to wrestle in a tag match won by Fatal Attraction (Raze & Sage Sin). After returning at AWS/QPW Joint Show 2 on April 29, 2017, James returned on May 27 for the 2017 AWS Women's Tournament where she teamed with Buggy Nova, Heather Monroe, Kikyo and Pizza Cat. Other promotions Between 2016 and 2017, James wrestled in promotions including Big Time Wrestling, Freakshow Wrestling, Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling, All Pro Wrestling, DREAMWAVE Wrestling, Insane Wrestling League, Lucha VaVoom, Millenium Pro Wrestling, Santino Bros. Wrestling, Maverick Pro Wrestling, Finest City Wrestling, Championship Wrestling From Hollywood and WrestleCircus. Japan tours James made her Japanese wrestling debut in 2016, beginning with a match in Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) on December 23, at DDT Road To Super Arena ~ Dramatic Dream Tan, where she teamed with Joey Ryan in a mixed tag match defeating T2Hide (Kazuki Hirata & Sanshiro Takagi). During Christmas Day of 2016, she and Joey Ryan wrestled again at DDT Never Mind where they defeated Makoto Oishi & Saki Akai. After New Years 2017, on January 3, James returned to DDT at the New Year Lottery Special, where she and Joey Ryan won a tag team match, defeating Gota Ihashi & Saki Akai. On January 4, 2017, James made her Tokyo Joshi Pro debut at TJP Tokyo Joshi Pro, teaming with Ai Shimizu to win a tag match, defeating Azusa Takigawa & Nonoko. Quintessential Pro Wrestling (2014-present) James debuted in Quintessential Pro Wrestling (QPW) on September 13, 2014 at QPW Trouble With Angels in the QPW Woman's Tournament where she was eliminated in the First Round by Candice LeRae. She returned the following year on September 26, 2015 at QPW/APW Renowned in a match won by Nicole Savoy. On October 8, 2016, James returned at QPW Quintapalooza! where she teamed with Heather Monroe under the team name Killer Baes in a tag match won by Buggy Nova & Sage Sin. James returned on April 29, 2017 at AWS/QPW Joint Show 2 to join a rumble match to determine the Number One Contender for the QPW Women's Title. On January 13, 2018 James returned at QPW It's No Mystery, where she defeated Liiza Hall. Personal life James was once in a relationship with professional wrestler Joey Ryan. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Springboard Bulldog :* Enzuigiri *'Signature moves' :*Flying Clothesline *'Nicknames' :*''"The Body"'' *'Teams and stables' :*'The Killer Baes' - with Heather Monroe External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:British wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:Maverick Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:Tokyo Joshi Pro alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni